The First And The Last
by awainotsubasa
Summary: This is going to be my first and my last date. After this, be sure that you live on. Don't have any regrets over this day.


Author: Well, another story for LxA! Some kind of crazy idea here... But I should thanks to my ill-talent : Chain Reaction, LassxArme, the pain in my chest, some good moments of the past, one of my favorite song, my ill-talent : Rearrange, my ill-talent : Moment Tracker and... Secret!

Mystic: His one-sided mind about love!

Author: Cecilia! Not that!

Disclaimer: Calvin AKA Hasegawa Karu AKA awainotsubasa doesn't own Grand Chase. If he did, he would design a Funk Trooper Armor Set for Lass and Arme, Forest Saver Armor set for Ryan and Lire and Freestyle Armor Set for Elesis and Ronan also the Musical Armor Set for Amy and Jin in Coordishop.

Note: Lass in this story is a bit younger than Arme but older than Amy (considering that in the game, they call him a kid.).

Warning! Lots of OOCed characters!

* * *

><p>The First And The Last<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone never thought...<p>

That the things they ever do for the first time may be the last time they did that...

This story started 3 years ago...

* * *

><p>Being new to the Serdin Junior High School, Lass was admitted to the Elite Class. Well, everyone are new there since this is their first year.<p>

7A, the Elite Class. There were 30 students in the class and they were all great at their grades among their ranks (the grade 7 students).

"Hey, you're the one I saw at the office last Saturday! Are you in this class?" A purple haired girl asked him. Lass nodded, he was a silent person that hardly talk to strangers.

"My name is Arme. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand.

Lass held out his hand too, both of them shook hands.

"The name is Lass, Lass Isolet. Nice to meet you too."

Well, that was his first friend at this class in this school.

Then they sat on random seats (because their advisor will eventualy arrange their seats). Students assigned at the Elite Class got in and filled up any empty seats.

Then, the class advisor came. He was a scary-looking man.

"Morning, freshmen. I am your class advisor. My name is Gardosen. And I want you to introduce yourself, one by one."

Each of them introduced themselves. Some of them hit off well at the first meeting. And Lass found himself a good friend, a geniust tree-hugger, Ryan.

Speaking about friends, he remembered about Arme. He looked around and saw her. She was with some girls, chatting happily. He didn't thought about calling her.

* * *

><p>A month later...<p>

Everything went fine. Both students and teachers can cooperate well.

"Hah... Xenonian sucks!" a red haired guy sighed.

"Relax, Jin. Take it easy. You can learn it." A blue haired guy said.

"You can say that, Ronan. Because you're bright." Jin said.

"So guys, how's your test?" Ryan asked.

"Good, maybe." Ronan answered.

"Don't ask me." Jin said.

"Come on, Jin. If you want to date Amy, at least get a good score so that your parent will approve your relationship." Ronan said.

"Talking about relationship, how about you and Arme?" Ryan asked.

"Fine. How about you? Got any girl?" the blue haired guy asked.

"Hehe... Nope." the orange haired guy answered. Ronan sighed.

"How about him?" Jin asked, pointing at Lass.

"I don't know. He hardly talks." Ryan answered.

(Lass' PoV)

Looks like the Jin-guy is pointing at me. Everybody knew him, because he loved Amy.

In a month, Arme and Ronan became a couple. Wonder till when it will last. 1 year? 2 years? Or forever.

And when can I forget Aisha? A day? A month? Or never?

* * *

><p>(3rd Person, 2 months later...)<p>

The Math class started. Mr Gardosen, the teacher as well as their advisor, taught them the lessons according to the curriculum. All of understand it well.

Then, there was a lunch package sent for Arme. Since the purple haired girl sat at the farthest corner and Lass sat nearest to the door, Mr Gardosen called him.

"Lass, why don't you take it and give it to Arme?"

That sentence got Lass being teased, since Arme always being good to him but he never thought about that.

Lass reluctantly got it, despite being teased by his classmates. Since he is a bit slow, Arme got up and walked toward him. She smiled as usual.

And that's how everything began, Lass started to forget Aisha.

Almost a year later...

Ronan and Arme broke up for some minor reasons. While Lass had lost his feeling for Aisha. And Ryan had a crush. And Jin... He's struggling... And they're on their second year, still on the Elite Class except that it's 8A.

And their next lesson is Ellian. Their teacher came. It was a woman with long violet hair.

"Morning, students."

"Morning, Ms. Elena." all the students greeted.

"Today, we will have a review about..."

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

"Next week, we will have an activity. Bring your most favorite outfit. It must be a set." their teacher said.

"Ok, time is up. Bye class." Ms. Elena left the class.

And the students began to talk to each other, discussing what outfit will they bring.

"What outfit will you bring?" Jin asked to Ryan.

"It's a secret!" Ryan answered.

"Lass, what will you bring?" Ronan asked.

"Anything as long as it's my favorite." the silver-haired guy answered, as emotionless as ever.

Ryan walked to the girls. Arme was talking to a red haired girl and a blonde haired girl.

"Arme, Elesis, Lire, what are you three bringing next week?" the orange haired guy asked.

"It's a secret." Arme answered.

"Yeah, it's a secret!" Elesis said.

"Sorry, Ryan. We can't tell you." Lire apologized.

"Well, ok then." Ryan walked away.

Poor Ryan, it was his 15th failure today...

* * *

><p>The next week...<p>

Everyone came to school with an extra bag containing their sets. Lass came with an extra bag too, and a guitar.

"Lass, why did you bring a guitar?" Ryan asked.

"In case of someone wants to please his girlfriend." Lass answered.

Jin mumbled an 'Oh yeah!' as he clapped his hands.

"Lass! Borrow me your guitar!" the red haired guy said. The said guy just lent it.

"No! Don't!" Ronan and Ryan exclaimed.

Too late...

"Aaargghh! My ears!"

Jin got it out of tune. It caused the class to be in chaos.

Fortunately, Mr. Gardosen came. Jin became quiet immediately.

* * *

><p>(Break time...)<p>

Lass played his guitar...

(A/N : If possible, play Aqua Timez - Chiisana Tenohira in your music player. It means 'Small Palm'.)

He played it perfectly, the melodic tune and the strumming chords mixed well together.

After he finished, Ronan clapped his hands.

"You can sing in Archimedian?" the blue haired guy said. Lass nodded.

"What a good song, Lass! May I borrow your guitar?" Arme asked. He borrowed it to her.

Although she is a bit shorter, she could hold the guitar well. She played another foreign song.

(A/N : Play Ashily - Sarang Ah Nae Ge Oh Gi Man Hae)

"Alcubrian?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah. I've learnt it for a year." the violet haired girl answered

Ms. Elena came in to the class.

Next subject, Ellian. The activity started. All students went to the change rooms, changing into their set.

Ronan was the first one who finished changing. He wore a jacket, a cap, a trainer pants in indigo colour with some black stripes.

Arme was the second to come. She wore a purple baggie, purple long sleeved t-shirt, white short vest, purple skirt, black socks and shoes.

Ryan was the third. He wore a green headband, green t-shirt with a tree image on it, orange shorts and green boots.

"What the hell is that, Ryan?" Ronan asked.

"Forest Saver Set. Yours?" Ryan asked.

"Freestyle." the indigo haired guy answered.

Then Lire came, her suit is almost as same as Ryan. But hers is yellow and green. Both Ronan and Arme chuckled, making both of them blushed.

Then Jin came. He wore a blazing red and black jacket, red t-shirt, a red visor, blazing red and black jeans.

"What the Hell!" Ryan said.

"I bet that it cost a bomb." Ronan said.

Then other students came in. Lass, Elesis and Amy came last.

"Ok, now I will ask all of you, one by one, to come in front and explain why that set is your favorite set." Ms. Elena explained.

"First, Ronan Erudon."

Ronan came in front.

"Guys, what I'm wearing now is the Freestyle Set."

"What?" Elesis interupted

"Elesis Sieghart, be quiet. Ronan, continue." Ms. Elena said.

"This set was my favorite because it suits me in breakdancing." the indigo haired guy continued.

"Well, can you please do some?" the teacher asked.

Ronan did a break dance without any song. He did a good move. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Thank you, Ronan. Next is Jin."

Jin walked to the front. Everyone looked at him, due to his clothes.

"Well, everyone. This is my set, The Blazing Sun. I like it because somehow it made me so cool." He explained. Everybody just looked at him.

"Well, thank you, Jin. Next will be Lass Isolet." Ms. Elena said.

Lass went in front. He wore a blue Fedora, white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, blue socks and black shoes. Everyone looked at him in awe since he never dressed like that.

"This is my set. The Funk Trooper." Lass said as he adjusted his hat.

"And it makes me feel calm as I play a song or doing a choreography ." he added.

"So which one will you perform?"

Lass took out his Ipod Shuffle and played a song. He did a choreography.

(A/N : The song is Aqua Timez - Sekai de Ichiban Chiisana Umi yo. It means 'The Smallest Sea On The World', I think.)

As the song ended, everyone clapped their hand. They never thought that a silent person like Lass would have such a talent.

"Next is Arme."

The purple haired girl went past Lass as he went back to his seat.

"Well, guys. This is my favorite set, Funk Trooper."

Everybody, especially the boys except Lass, looked at Arme in awe. She was beautiful in that set.

"Wait! What was the set name?" Elesis asked.

"Funk Trooper." the purple haired.

"What was Lass' set?" The red haired girl asked again.

"Lass... Funk Trooper... Wait! A couple!" Lire exclaimed.

Every student shouted out loud, causing a commotion.

"Silence, everyone. Let Arme continue." Miss Elena said. They became quiet.

The presentations continued till all of the students presented themselves. There were three pairs who had the same set; Ronan and Elesis, Ryan and Lire, Lass and Arme.

It was a free time for the class till lunch, because the next subject's teacher was not in. Everyone didn't change back to their uniform. They took photographs of each other.

"Yo, Lass, Arme! Come here!" Lire called them.

Both of them came to the blonde girl.

"You called?" Arme asked.

"I wanna take a photo of you two together." Lire said.

"What for?" the violet haired girl asked, her cheeks went pink.

"Hey! It's only once in a life, ok! I just want to take a photo of you two, the Funk Trooper Couple."

"Um... Lass?" Arme asked the silver haired boy who was just being quiet.

"Up to you." he answered.

"Ok then. Stand beside each other!" Lire said.

Both Lass and Arme stood as the blonde girl asked.

"1, 2, 3, smile!"

And that was the first photo that they take together...

And maybe the last...

* * *

><p>Few weeks later... Lunch time...<p>

There were few students in the class and the girls were playing 'Truth Or Dare' while the boys were talking about the Champion League, except Lass who was only listening.

A pen was spun at high speed and gradually slowed down. And it stopped, pointing at Arme...

"Oh man!" the purple haired girl exclaimed.

"Ha! Arme, truth or dare?" Elesis asked.

"Um... Dare!"

The girls thought for a while. And Lire got an idea.

"How about this? Say 'Lass, I love you' aloud." she said.

"Eh?" Lilac orbs widened.

"That's a good Dare. Do it!" Elesis said.

"Wait! Must I do that?" Arme asked, unsure about the Dare.

"Yes!" Elesis answered.

Arme took a breath and shouted.

"Lass, I love you!"

The class went silent at a sudden. Arme's face went a bit pink. Lass just looked at her with a blank stare, as if he didn't know anything.

"Wow! Arme, are you sure about that?" Ryan asked as he laughed.

"Hey! It... It was just a dare!" the purple haired girl stammered.

"You blushed just now!" the tree hugger said.

"I'm not!" her blush got darker.

"There you are! Blushing again! Ha ha ha!" Ryan laughed.

"Stop it!" Arme gave the scariest glare of all as if she was a hellguard. Ryan froze as cold sweats ran down from his forehead.

Lass just watched with a blank stare. That scene didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Yo, Lass." a magenta haired boy with a pale skin called him.

"Hm?" was Lass' respond.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Dio 'Clipper' Burning Canyon, you have to know what have you said." the silver haired boy stated.

"Yeah, I know what I said. But it's a fact, isn't it? A fact that you like her." Dio said.

"Hmph! Nothing of the sort."

"Well, I just want to ask. What makes you like her? Money? We all know that she is rich."

"You're imagining too much."

"Or her body? Because everyone has their own taste and maybe she suits yours."

"Pervert..." Lass commented.

"Or... That's the power of love?"

"Back to square one, you moron."

"Heh... You hardly speaks, Tofu-head..." Dio commented and walked away.

Then, Mr. Gardosen came, meaning that lunch was over.

"Afternoon, class. As for the punishment work, I found some defects. Jin, Amy, Duel, Edna, Thanny!"

Those five students came in front and got scolded by Mr. Gardosen's 30 minutes rant as Ryan checked his watch. They were being called as 'Super Junior' or somewhat and Edna almost cried because she thought that she was unreliable, since she was the one who did the works for all who didn't have the time to do that.

And the teacher gave them a quiz, and another homework for those who didn't pass.

Few minutes later, they had their lesson. And since Math is difficult and the teacher is scary, some students didn't understand the lesson.

Luckily, Ryan, Lass and Zero were the best three of Math.

"Ryan, go and teach Duel. Lass, you teach Edna. Zero, teach Sieghart." Mr. Gardosen said.

And since Arme sat behind Edna, at the farthest seat from the door, Sieghart, Zero and Dio shouted at Lass, indicating that he was going to sit near Arme. The silver haired boy gave them a middle finger and Mr. Gardosen saw it.

"Isolet! What kind of attitude is that? Push up! For..." he lifted all of his fingers then put down one of the middle finger.

"9 times!"

Lass just walked in front and did as asked. Then he went to Edna's seat to teach her. Some students laughed.

That was the first time he gave a negative comment to others...

And maybe the last...

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Time flows...

Feelings too...

So does life...

And death is coming nearer...

And nearer...

Lass was sitting on the floor, leaning at the wall of his room. He was holding a folder, consisting of his health condition files.

* * *

><p>(Flashback... 3 days ago...)<p>

Lass was playing DotA with other players on the . They were seriously playing for an hour.

Then Lass coughed unexpectedly, as if something had choked him. He went to the basin and threw it out.

To his surprise, he coughed out blood...

Then, the left part of his chest felt hurt suddenly and he had a bit of breathing difficulty.

He decided to see the doctor...

At the hospital, Lass was adviced to do a x-ray scan. He agreed.

After the result is out, he had a word with the doctor.

"So, what's the problem that I have?" he asked.

"I suggest that you must be mentally prepared." the doctor said.

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"Judging by your symptoms and the scan result. It's the Stage 4 Non-small cells Lung Cancer."

The silver haired boy didn't seemed to be shocked at all.

"How much time left?"

"From a few weeks to a few months depending on the metastasis. I will schedule a full body check for you, tomorrow."

"Any prescription?"

"I'll write one for you. Be strong and pull yourself together. Maybe a miracle will happen."

* * *

><p>(Present... Lass' PoV)<p>

Miracle...

Is there any miracle?

Will I live? Or just dying out?

Death is just the last piece of art needed to complete one's gallery.

So, what is our purpose to live? What is the purpose to love someone?

I think I will get some sleep.

* * *

><p>(Next day... 3rd Person)<p>

Everything seemed normal...

Except...

No Zero and Sieghart... And Zero had a girlfriend named Aira.

Ryan dated with Lire...

Amy left Jin and went with Dio...

And the Elites split class as they graduated and entered the senior high school. This also meant that they will face new teachers...

Ryan, Lire, Arme and Lass in 10C to find new friends. The other Elites unified as a class in 10A.

Lass was thinking deeply. Until someone called him.

"Hey, Lass! Daydreaming again?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, you didn't hear me?"

"Arme, I wanna ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What is the purpose of loving someone?"

Purple orbs widened. She never thought that Lass would ask that question.

"Why do you ask?" She asked

"I just wanna know the answer."

"But everyone has their own opinions."

"Tell me yours." Lass said.

"Well..." the violet haired girl thought for a while.

"To have a mutual feelings and trust toward each other."

"..."

"Lass, what about your opinion?" Arme took an empty chair and sat near the said boy.

"I don't know. At least everything is just the same. We just follow the path of our heart." he answered.

"Then that's your opinion. You follow your own heart." the violet haired girl said.

"Hm..."

"You two dated so early!" Elesis said as she walked into the class. Both Arme and Lass looked at her.

"Hey! We're not dating!" Arme exclaimed. She blushed a bit.

"Don't deny it, Arme. We know that you like Lass. And he likes you too. That's why both of you are in the same class, just like Ryan and Lire."

"Who said that?" the violet haired girl asked. Her cheeks now turned red.

"It's Dio."

Lass walked towards the red haired girl.

"Tell that Clipper to stop gossiping about me. Or else." he pointed a cutter at Elesis. Her body shook as the silver haired boy's menacing glare faced her. Then she ran away.

Lass went back to his seat.

"Lass, isn't that too harsh?" Arme asked.

"Or she won't stop talking." the silver haired boy answered.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

That was the first an awkward silence occured between them...

And maybe the last...

* * *

><p>(Arme's PoV)<p>

I didn't know what to say anymore.

Did he take what Elesis said as a joke?

Or as real?

He looked at me, as if he wanted to say something.

But nothing came from his mouth.

Did he daydreaming again?

* * *

><p>(Lass' PoV)<p>

She didn't say anything...

Was what the redhead said is true?

Or just their gossip?

But... But I was a dying man!

I don't need someone to love me!

I'm just an useless orphan whom was financed by a conglomerate, Ms. Kaze'Aze, because of my intelligence and analysis speed.

But maybe her effort is useless. I can't be her best worker in the future.

* * *

><p>(Third Person)<p>

That awkward silence lasted for at least 10 minutes. Till Ryan came and whistled as he saw the two of them facing each other.

"Wow, both of you are really early birds, dating at school in the morning." he said.

"Hey! We're not!" Arme exclaimed.

"Come on. Don't deny it." the orange haired boy stated.

"Ryan, don't be the second Clipper or I will make you become crippled." Lass threated.

"Ok, ok. I won't disturb your date."

That sentence made Arme sent her hellish glare. Ryan froze in place.

The rest of the day went normally then.

* * *

><p>1 day had passed...<p>

1 week had passed...

10 days had passed...

2 weeks had passed...

20 days had passed...

A month had passed...

And no one knew anything about Lass' illness...

The next day was just another normal day.

But maybe not just a normal day...

It was Friday...

Like usual, Lass was daydreaming again. But the one who approached him first today wasn't Arme.

It was a boy with black hair, wearing two layer of T-Shirts; the inner one is white and long-sleeved, the outer one is black and short-sleeved.

"Lass Isolet?"

The silver-haired boy looked at him. His eyes indicated that he was asking about the black haired boy.

"My name is Evan, from 10D. I want to have an interview with you, can I?"

"What's the topic?"

"I heard that you're an orphan that was being financed by a conglomerate. Care to share your thoughts? I need it for my job as a journalist." Evan said.

"Meet me here, at lunch." the silver haired boy said.

"Thanks a lot!"

The black haired boy went back to his class.

"You agreed?" Ryan asked.

"There's nothing that I must keep by myself." Lass answered.

"Well... Wait! Your nose bled!" the tree hugger exclaimed.

The silver haired boy touched his nostril. Indeed, he felt a liquid flowed to the upper part of his lips. He rushed to the washroom.

* * *

><p>(Lass' PoV)<p>

I took some water to clean up my upper lips.

But as I gazed the blood that was on my finger, I thought about something.

If we're going to die soon, why do we still care about such minor things?

(Third Person)

As Lass went back to the class, Arme approached him.

"Lass, I have heard from Ryan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." the silver haired boy said.

"Are you sure about that? You looked a bit pale." the lilac haired girl became a bit worried

"I'm fine."

Lass went to his seat.

"Arme, your words can lie but your actions can't."

"E- Elesis! Since when?"

"When you approached Lass. You were to interested in him that you didn't know that I came." the red haired girl answered.

"Well, you should confess it to him. Maybe he's waiting. Don't make him lose his hope on you." she added.

"What the hell are you talking about? And you better spent your time with Ronan rather than coming here just to say that." Arme said.

"Don't worry, he's good to me. You better care about yourself."

Elesis went back to her class, Arme just sighed.

Things went normal till lunch...

"You can start asking now." Lass said.

"Alright, why did Ms. Kaze'Aze is so willing to finance your life expenses?" Evan asked.

"Well, it started from..."

* * *

><p>The interview lasted for at least 20 minutes. Evan thanked Lass and left the class.<p>

"That was a long one." Ryan said as he approached the silver haired boy.

"Really? I didn't know that lunch is almost over. I wanna go to the toilet." Lass said.

He stood up and walked.

But halfway through, he felt uneasy, short of breath. His face went pale.

"Lass?" Arme called.

But soon the said boy collapsed. Everyone in the class shocked.

"Someone help me lift him up to the chair! Others get help!

"I'll help!"

"Hey! What happened?"

Lass' eyes closed slowly. His sight and vision lost gradually, till he saw and heard nothing...

* * *

><p>Light slowly intensified through Lass eyes. His eyes opened slowly. All he saw was just a white ceiling.<p>

He realised that he was at hospital.

He tried to get up. As he moved his hand, he felt that it was held by something.

It was Arme...

She accompanied him throughout the night...

He tried to move slowly as to not waking her up.

But it was a failure...

She woke up...

"Lass, you're awake?" the violet haired girl asked.

"Sorry to wake you up." the silver haired boy apologised.

"No need to apologize. It's Saturday anyway."

"I slept for a whole day and night?"

Arme nodded.

"And you never told us about your illness."

Azure orbs widened...

'She had known about it...' he thought.

"Why don't you just undergo chemoteraphy? Have you lost your thought and think about dying? Have you forgot what's your purpose of living?" she asked.

The silver haired boy looked down at his hands for a while. Then he faced Arme.

"Arme, may I ask a question?" he earned a nod from the girl, who was looking away at the sky.

"What is the purpose of live then, if you know that you are dying?" he asked.

"It's-" the violet haired girl turned to face Lass, as if she knew something. But here words came to a lost.

She didn't know anything…

"You won't know anything, since you never felt it." the silver haired boy said.

Arme just sighed and searched her bag, taking out a laptop – it was Lass'.

"How did you-"

"I managed to find your housekeys. You lived by yourself, and I think you will need it even though you're hospitalized so I brought it." She answered just before the question ended and put the laptop on a table.

"Well then, thanks for bringing it, although sneaking in into someone house without permission is a bad thing." He said.

The violet haired girl shrugged. She packed her things and picked up her bag.

"Leaving already?"

"I'll be back with the others later."

Arme left the ward, tears flow down her cheeks as she walked away.

Lass looked at her till she was out of sight, and he sighed.

'Should I do it?' he thought.

* * *

><p>4 hours later…<p>

Arme came back with the Elites. All of them chatted happily.

"How's your condition, Lass?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine. You better care about Lire." The silver haired boy answered as he was typing on the keyboard. The orange haired boy got an eye twitch and Lire blushed a bit.

"What are you typing?" Ronan asked, he felt curious.

"Well, it's nothing important." Lass answered. Jin tried to see, but he failed. The laptop shut down. The red haired boy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Time passed and everyone went home, one by one, till Arme was the only one left accompanying Lass. She was preparing to leave too.<p>

"Shall I charge your laptop?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks. And try to open it, if you dare." He answered, causing the violet haired girl to glare at him. He chuckled at her glare. Then she left the ward.

Again, Lass looked at her till she was out of his sight, and again, he sighed.

'Hope that she would see it." He thought.

* * *

><p>As Arme arrived at her house, she went into her room, sorting out her books and charged Lass' laptop (both of them used the same brand). Then she took out her hand phone and headset, listening to her favorite Alcubrian songs.<p>

20 minutes had passed…

She stopped listening and looked at the silver haired boy's laptop, remembering what had he said.

Try to open it, if you dare…

'But it's still charging.' She thought.

But she remembered something; when she entered Lass' house, or room to be exact. He lived by himself in a normal apartment.

His laptop was always connected to the charger, even when it's not connected to the socket. She concluded that he never emptied the battery when he used it at home or anywhere that has a socket that he can use.

'Maybe it's alright to open it.' She determined herself.

The violet haired girl turned it on and got ready to guess the password.

But to her surprise, there was no password. It logged in automatically, showing lots of folders and files in front of a cool wallpaper.

There was a folder that attracted her eyes, a folder named 'Dance'.

She opened it and looked at the files…

3 files… All in animation format. Judging by the title, its Archimedian song.

She opened each of them Those songs were slow enough, but the number of dancers needed was a pair.

'He wanted to dance?In his state like that? With who?' she thought as she scrambled through and found a hidden file inside the folder.

A note… Entitled 'For Arme'…

She hastily opened it and read throughout every sentence.

* * *

><p>For Arme – Notepad<p>

* * *

><p>Arme,<p>

When you read this, I assumed that you had already watched those three files. I never thought that you would be easily caught with that bait. Since I have studied psychology, I had predicted and prepared everything.

There is something I want to say, something I want to confess, and something I want to ask…

Being your friend all this years was a blessing. Maybe we are not too close, but your presence made me felt calm. And you had made me forgot about my unattainable first love, Aisha.

I always hoped that we would be best friend, but sorry I can't. I'm an emo who always sits alone. For the last one year, I felt uneasy and pressurized every time I saw you. But that pressure disappeared every time we had a chat. Talking about how Claudia and Killian went together (although she hate Killian so much), how will Mr. Gardosen teach the freshmen. Talking about the past, there were lots of things to be talked. About Jin's craziness, Ryan's past efforts of chasing Lire, Ronan's sudden act of dumbness when he was in front of Elesis, and how they paired us just because of our favorite set. Well, that was the funniest thing that I ever experienced. Not to forget your Dare! How did it happened to be like that?

In all this year of friendship, you've changed a lot. You've grown more mature, become more rational, and you've grown prettier too (at the first I met you, the best word to describe you is 'cute').

Something I want to confess…

Although I'm dying, afraid that you would be sad, afraid that you won't care about me anymore, I still wanna say it.

I love you.

Maybe it's too late to say it now. But can I ask for something?

Do you want to be my girlfriend and have a date with me for just a day? Just one day… After that I won't have any regrets.

I'm waiting for your answer…

From someone who had fallen for you,

Lass Isolet

* * *

><p>Tears flowed through her cheeks…<p>

She was crying…

'He said that…' she thought.

"Lass…" the violet haired girl mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Arme came to the hospital. Her mood was so bad that she didn't talk to Lass. She just put back the laptop on the table and sit on a chair.

"Arme?" Lass called. He tried to see her face but her violet locks blocked her eyes.

There was a silence for at least 4 seconds...

Lass shocked. He saw tears flowed from the violet haired girl's eyes.

"Arme, what happen-"

The said girl hugged the silver haired boy tightly but not enough to suffocate him. She was still crying.

"Why didn't you say all of that earlier? Did you know that I'm waiting for you all this time?" She asked.

"I..." Lass lost his words...

... For a few second.

"I don't know what to say, but if I don't say all of that, my mind won't be at ease." He answered.

"Sorry..." He apologized.

"When will you be discharged?" Arme asked. She seemed to stop crying, but her eyes were still red.

"This evening, why?" Lass asked.

"Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Monday, Arme. We need to go to school."

"Just 1 day. Didn't you say it by yourself? I afraid that it would be too late."

The silver haired boy suddenly remembered the message (or note to be exact) he made.

Just 1 day... After that I won't have any regrets...

Those two sentences echoed in his mind a few times. He sighed.

"I almost forgot. Ok then, tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks, Arme." He added.

"It's ok, Lass." The said girl answered.

* * *

><p>The next day, at Serdin Academy, XC classroom...<p>

It was 8 o'clock already. All students are present except two person.

"Hey, it's strange, Arme usualy will never have an absent without important reason." Ryan said.

"That Tofu-head too." Dio added.

"He's sick, you moron." Ronan said.

"Guys, teacher is coming..." Jin said. With that, the boys from XA went back to their class as the lesson started.

No one would wonder where those two were...

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, near a bus stop...<p>

A certain silver haired boy was waiting for someone. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, blue socks and black jeans. His hair was a bit messy but it's trimmed neatly. (Refer to Striker hairstyle without the headband.)

"Lass!"

A purple haired girl called the boy. She wore a purple long sleeved t-shirt, white short vest, purple skirt, black socks and shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. (Refer to battle mage's hairstyle.)

"Wow, Arme, you looked pretty today." Lass said.

"Same with you, Lass. You're handsome." The said girl replied.

"Are you sure this day won't affect your overall score?" He asked.

"Nope. Don't forget that I'm an Elites too. Where shall we start?"

The silver-haired guy thought for a while. He got an idea.

"I'm sure that you have watched those files, isn't it? Let's demonstrate it." He said.

Arme was shocked about his suggestion. Lass grabbed her hand and walked.

"Wait! Where we're going to do that? It's embarassing to do it in public!" She exclaimed.

"I know a place, we will go there." He answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... At the Serdin Academy...<p>

Jin was busy thinking, until Ronan patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" The indigo guy asked.

"I wonder what is the reason that Arme would absent without any reason." The red haired guy answered.

"Stop fretting about it. It's none of your business. Or... Wait... Are you...?"

"Hell no! Don't misunderstand me! I still love Amy."

Suddenly, Dio appeared...

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" The said guy asked. The other two shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Back to the dating couple...<p>

"Here it is."

They arrived at a room. Lass turned on the lights. Arme looked at her surroundings. Speakers, plain white floors, mirrors on the wall...

A dance room...

"Did you book this place, Lass?" She asked.

"Nope, Ms. Kaze'Aze allowed me to choose my hobby and interest to be focused. Since I love music, I choose to have a room where I can practice everything by myself. She bought this room set for me." The silver-haired guy answered.

"Wow... She's very kind to you."

"Yeah. She know how to maximize someone potential using the best way."

Arme walked around the room while Lass rummaged through a bag of CDs and DVDs.

"Lass?"

"Huh?"

"Is your condition good enough to dance?"

"Why not? Let me show you my move."

The silver-guy turned on the player and walked to the center of the room, getting ready.

(Play Aqua Timez - Aki No Shita De. It looks like a boyband song. Try to imagine the moves by yourselves.)

Arme watched as Lass danced. He made lots of swift moves and followed with some slow and locking moves. It made a great combination.

As the song ended, Arme clapped her hands.

(BGM: Aqua Timez - Carpe Diem)

"This song..." Arme mumbled.

"Come on." Lass held his hand toward the violet-haired girl. She held his hand and they began...

(Author: Actualy, you can choose any three songs that suit you best. My choice is 'Carpe Diem', 'Ginga Tetsudou No Yoru' and 'Chiisana Tenohira'. All by Aqua Timez. Once more, imagine the moves by yourselves.)

* * *

><p>Back to the Serdin Academy, break time...<p>

Those who were still curious were thinking about the reason...

"Argh! I can't guess it! Jin exclaimed.

'Foolish... Always thinking about absurd matters...' Dio thought.

"Can you stop complaining? It's noisy!" Ronan complained as he ate his portion of bread.

"And it's not your problem anyway, Jin." Ryan added as he moved his piece of chess.

There was a silence as the red-haired and orange-haired guy were concentrating playing their match of chess.

'No, not this... If he wants to do a check, there must be something...' Jin thought.

And suddenly...

"HELL YEAH! I GOT THE ANSWER!" He broke the silence.

"What kind of answer? Did you get a new strategy to win?" Ryan asked.

"No! I got the answer why Arme did't come today! They're having a date!" He answered.

"Huh?" Was the only response from the three other boys.

"Aw, come on, Lassie did't say when will he be discharged, did he?"

They nodded.

"Then he must be at least being discharged yesterday! So today they're having a date!" He explained.

"And are you going to sabotage it? Remember that Arme can be dangerous when she's angry." Ronan answered.

"Nope. We will try to stalk them." The red-haired guy said. Others sighed.

"Do you want to skip lessons?" Ronan asked.

"No way! My grades are already near the abyss! I can't risk it!" Jin answered.

"Oh, I thought that you're brave enough to skip classes." Dio said.

* * *

><p>Inside a cafe near the streets...<p>

"Seriously, Lass, that shocked me! You lifted me without giving any signal!" Arme said as she ate her share of shortcake.

"And you almost punched me on the face because of that. Seriously, if that happens, I want to restart it from beginning." Lass said as he ate his cherry pie.

"At least it didn't happen, isn't it?" She asked. The silver-haired guy nodded.

There was a silence for a while as they ate, only filled with the sounds of the classical music inside the cafe...

"I wish that time stopped at this moment..." Lass broke the silence.

"That won't happen, everything is meaningless if time stops." Arme replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Back to the Academy, Lunch time...<p>

"Come on, this is our only chance!"

"Are you sure about that? What wil happen if Mr. Thanatos caught us?"

"Don't you afraid of your low grades? And Ryan, why are you following?"

"I want to see their progress."

Jin tried to sneak out from the school via secret passage - the narrow alley at the far end of the building.

Suddenly someone caught them.

"Hello, guys, what are you doing there?"

The boys stunned, they thought that the person they just said earlier. But the sound of the speaker is to feminine to be a man. So they looked back...

It was Elesis... And Lire...

"How did you know that we're here?" Ronan asked.

"You moron, it's our secret passage to get out too." The red-haired girl replied.

"And where are you going at a time like this?" She asked.

"Er..."

The boys told them their reason...

"Why didn't you ask us to join?" The red-haired girl asked.

"If there are too many of us, the chance are getting low." Jin answered.

"Good answer for a moron like you, but at least we can help each other, isn't it? We are joining." She said.

"What the-?" The boys exclaimed.

"Ssh." Lire warned. It seemed that someone is coming.

"Come on, hurry up!" Ronan exclaimed quietly.

They proceeded to the passage, quietly but fast enough.

Suddenly Jin stopped and halted, makin Dio shrieked.

"What the-?"

It was Mr. Gardosen who was on duty. Since he is the best one at keeping the students from running away, he was tasked when we he was free.

"Oh damn. Any tactics?" The red-haired guy whispered.

Others thought for a while, till Lire got an idea. They discussed and agreed.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later...<p>

"Yo, Mr. Gardosen!"

"Hey, you, Erudon, get back here!" The teacher approached Ronan.

Suddenly, Mr. Gardosen tripped over a stretched rope and fall. His face landed on a cloth rigged with something.

Chloroform...

Only a second and he fainted...

"Come on, hurry up!"

The gang removed the cloth and ran away...

* * *

><p>Somewhere else... Seaside...<p>

Arme was stretching her arms, feeling the wind that passed over her.

"You liked the wind, huh?" Lass asked as he sat and watched the sea.

"I always do this everytime I come here." the lilac-haired girl answered.

"What do you always do?" She asked back. There was no answer from the silverette.

No answer in words, but in action...

He took out a harmonica and blew at it, creating a series of notes - music.

Arme sat beside him and heard the sound. Her head rest on his shoulder.

10 minutes passed...

"Come on, let's take a little walk." Lass said. The violet-haired girl nodded. They stood up and walked together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the street...<p>

"Come on! What's your guess? We need an exact place to find them!"

"Don't keep protesting, Jin! Try to think!"

"I'm out of ideas, Ronan!"

The fugitives AKA the runaway students of Serdin High School are now at the middle of the streets, searching for the dating couple. But they didn't know the right places to find them, and they were running out ideas.

Suddenly...

"There they are!" Lire exclaimed. Really, her eyes are hawk's eyes.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Jin exclaimed.

"Shhh! Quiet down, don't alert them!" Ronan said.

Then they followed the Silver-and-Violet pair from distance.

* * *

><p>Lass felt that they were followed, so he sometimes looked at the back to see who were the stalkers (he really knew that it was more than one person) at an irregular pattern. But he didn't see anyone suspicious or familiar.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Lass?" Arme asked.

"Nope, maybe it's just my feeling." The silve-haired guy answered.

Then they keep on walking to a park...

"Wanna some drinks?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll buy. Wait here."

Lass went away, finding a shop to buy drinks. Arme waited for him.

Just then, three unknown guys walked towards Arme...

"Hi there, pretty, wanna have some fun with us?" One of them asked.

"No thanks." Arme rejected and walked away. But another one grabbed one of her arm.

"Come on, don't be so shy. There's no one here." The guy said.

"Let go of my hand!" The violet-haired girl exclaimed. But the guy held her arm tighter.

At the back of the trees...

"Hey, Arme's in danger." Ronan said.

"Should we save her?" Jin asked.

"Are you really gonna expose yourself?" Elesis asked.

"She's our friend, why not?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Let's go then."

"Wait, that's..."

Something flew and hit the gangsters' heads...

"Ouch! Who the hell threw stones at us?" One of them exclaimed.

"It's me."

Lass walked towards them, took a few stones, and stopped at a distance.

"And release my girlfriend." He demanded.

"Your girlfriend? Hahaha! She's your girlfriend? Nonsense! Hahaha-!"

Lass threw a stone right to the talking ganngster's mouth. Then he dashed toward them, sending a few kicks to each of them.

He grabbed Arme's arm...

"Run, I'll take care of them." He said.

"But- Lass, behind you!" Arme exclaimed.

Lass turned, one of the gangster wielded a knife horizontally and already dashed toward him at the left chest, his heart. He tried to evade as well as bringing Arme to safety.

But he took the wrong step...

He stepped to the left...

And not fast enough to evade the thrust...

The knife stabbed his left chest, right to his left lung. Blood gushed out from it along with some green liquid.

Arme covered her mouth and gasped in horror as she saw it.

"What the-" the gangster's eyes widened as he saw the liquid. Lass glared at him as if he was enduring the pain. The silverette took the knife out of the wound and stabbed it to the gangster's right thigh then pulling it out again.

"Argh!" Was the only respond from the stabbed. The other two stood in fear and attempted to run away.

With his remaining stamina, Lass threw the knife toward them. It successfully slashed them on the shoulder.

The Silverette collapsed. Others who were hiding ran to them. Jin and Ronan pinned down the two gangsters.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Ele, call the ambulance!" Arme exclaimed. The red-haired girl took her phone.

"No."

Lass held Arme's hand...

"Even if you called, I won't make it. Don't... waste your breath."

"But-" Arme rejected but stopped by Lass' shook of head. Her tears flowed.

"Don't waste your effort. Just hear me..." He said. She nodded.

"Like I ever said, this is my first and my last date. After this, be sure that you live on. Don't have any regrets over this day. You still have a long way to go." He said.

(BGM : Aqua Timez - Chiisana Tenohira, starting from the last reft which the sounds get higher.)

"And guys..." He added, he coughed out blood a bit.

"Yeah?" Others except Arme responded.

"Take care of her for me, ok?"

"Don't worry, we will do our best." Ryan answered.

"And Arme..."

"Huh?"

"Can I ask for a thing?"

"Yes."

"Give me a last hug." He said.

Arme seemed to be hesitating a bit, maybe due to the word 'last'. Then she hugged him tight.

(Lyrics: Kotoba jya tarinai... Kitto oitsuke nai yo...)

"Lass... Don't go..." Arme pleaded. Her tears keep flowing.

(Lyrics: Kotoba jya tarinai kedo... Kedo...)

The silverette didn't say anything, he only tighten his arm around the violet-haired girl as tight as he could.

(Lyrics: Arigatou...)

"Thank... You..."

His hands slowly slid down. His eyes slowly closed. His vision slowly blurred. His breath slowly stopped. His life slowly faded away.

He's completely gone...

Everyone felt sad...

"Farewell, my friend." Ryan mumbled.

Arme keep hugging the silverette's body. Her tears flowed much more.

"Lass!"

* * *

><p>Author: Alright, this is the end. At last...<p>

Evan: What took you so long?

Author: Because of creating you and the others!

Evan: What the hell! That's nonsense!

Author: Kidding. Lots of work, and some writer's block.

Evan: Nonsense... Lame excuses...

Author: What the-!

Jessica: Have you finished it already, Psycho?

Author: Well, you can see that. And don't call me that. I'm still Author.

Jessica: Just transform.

Author: Yeah, yeah... En Garde. *transforms into Psycho Engarda

Jessica: And the thing that you said about the pain, is that true like the story?

Psycho (Author): Oh, I almost forgot. Readers, about the pain, it's not cancer or anything else. Just some normal pain.

Jessica: And did you see Evan? He still own me something...

Psycho: Er... Just now... *looked at his back and found out that Evan isn't there

Evan: *runs to somewhere far away...

Psycho: (That pervert... Creating nasty troubles again...) I think he went that way.

Jessica: Alright, thanks. *leave

Psycho: See you on next story! I'm writing CrossOut and thought about a new story because of a bug in GCPH's Ernas Archive. See ya~

* * *

><p>Notes:<br>-Bermesian: Indonesian  
>-Ellian: English<br>-Xenonian: Chinese/ Mandarin  
>-Archimedian: Japanese<br>-Alcubrian: Korean

The green liquid that flowed with the blood when Lass was stabbed is tumor's liquid.

* * *

><p>A challenge! Try to imagine all of the story by yourself!<p> 


End file.
